


I've Felt Worse

by Computercat1008



Series: Sanders Sides Fanfictions! [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fights, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Please Kill Me, Read, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Computercat1008/pseuds/Computercat1008
Summary: Virgil got fed up with the Light Sides.When Deceit strikes, who will be their protector?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mkay, this is based off of Star Sticker X's fanimation of Sanders Sides and Steven universe called I've Felt Worse. It deserved some good fanfiction so here I am. Will be multichapter.
> 
>  
> 
> TW: Mentions of Depression and Self Harm

* * *

Virgil was done. He needed to go. After Deceit came back.. it's just.. Virgil saw how they treated Dark Sides. He surely was no exception. Virgil put his headphones around his neck and his phone in his pocket. Bracing himself for nausea, he moved his room into the subconscious. The subconscious was the area the Dark or Forgotten Sides go. The less important sides. Deep down Virgil loved the Light Sides with all of his heart. He would gladly die for them any day of the week. But after his depression, he felt as though the light sides didn't care as much as they said.  He had gone to self harm for reassurance, but that didn't do any good. But, no time to be dwelling on past mistakes. He was here in the subconscious and ready to stay. Virgil exited his room, prepared for Anger's outbursts or Lust's suggestive nature. But.. they weren't here. Instead, Deceit was on the couch inspecting his nails, which was futile as he had gloves on.

"Oooohh, Anxiety! So wonderful to have you back.." Deceit said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I'd say the same to you, The Lying King." Virgil spat sitting on the couch. "But where are the others? Shouldn't they be here?" Deciet chuckled.

"Virgie, the others were forgotten! It's just me and you!" Deceit snorted. "Well, actually. Yeah, I guess forgotten is the right word."

"Dee, what ACTUALLY happened to them? I know you can tell the truth so do it."

"Oh, fine. The light sides absorbed them. Roman got Anger and Lust,Logan got Ignorance and Recklessness, Patton got Greed and you, my friend.. you got Depression and Fear." Anxiety was silent for a moment.

"Then why didn't Patton absorb you? You're his main opposite."

"I wasn't forgotten. In the last video I was introduced. I needed to or I was going to get reabsorbed."

"Makes sense, Dee. But why'd you make yourself a villian? I specifically told you to not make all Dark Sides out to be bad. That was my ONE command before I left. And you, being the liar, went and disobeyed my single minascule order. Seriously, what's a dark side gotta do!"

"Oh, Virgie.. you didn't actually believe you were the leader? I was in full control the entire time. You were nothing but a pawn. But it's good to have you back, Virgil. How have you been?"

"Awful. I got Depression and have had it for a few years, and the Light Sides don't care about me anymore."

"What a shame, what a shame.. I hope you know that Depression got forgotten a few years ago."

"I figured. How's it been over here?"

"Decent. It's been lonley to be honest with you.. I've chatted with a few concepts and Vine characters from memories. Nothing much really happened here." Virgil nodded and got up.

"I'm gonna take a nap. Bye Dee."

"See ya Virge." Virgil walked off and closed the door to his room.

"Not all Dark Sides have good intentions, Virgil.." Deceit laughed manaically to himself.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: stress

* * *

Roman was having a normal day today, everything was as it should be. Except. Virgil was nowhere to be found. He didn't show up to breakfast, normal. Didn't do his job at the panel, odd. Didn't show to lunch, normal. Didn't show to movie night, odd. Didn't come to dinner, odd. In fact, Roman checked his room. His room was.. well.. he  _tried_ to check his room. It was gone. The door was  _ **gone**_! Immediately, he went to Logan and Patton.

"GUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSGUYS!" Roman yelled, kicking open the panel room door, where Logan and Patton were doing their job.

"Woah woah! Calm down there slugger, what's up?" Patton turned around in his swivel chair to see a frantic Prince.

"Yes, having high levels of stress could give Virgil and anxiety attack or negatively affect Thomas." Logan also turned around in his swivel chair.

"That's exactly it! Virgil's door is gone! I went to check up on him and his door is gone!" Roman shouted. Patton and Logan's eyes went wide.

"We should tell Thomas! He needs to know! Maybe he can take us to Virgil's room if it moved!" Patton commented, nervous for his dark strange son.

"That is correct Patton, Thomas should be informed." Logan said. And so, the three sides sunk into Thomas' living room. Thomas was sitting there, watching Steven Universe with a big smile on his face.

"Oh Steven!" Thomas said to the screen, laughing.

"Thomas, we need to speak with you." Logan said suddenly, startling Thomas.

"EEEE EQUALS MCSCARED!" Thomas shouted, dropping his popcorn.

"Did you use Logan's-"

"Yeah, I did. What's up?" Thomas recovered from his scare. Logan grimaced from the quite usage.

"VIRGIL'S DOOR HAS DISAPPEARED AND HES BEEN GONE ALL DAY AND IM SCARED FOR THE KIDDO!" Patton shouted, trying to keep himself from crying. Thomas covered his ears.

"Woah woah woah! First of all, quiet down, and second of all... WHAT WHEN HOW AND WHY!?" Thomas asked, scared for his lovable Anxiety.

"We do not know, but we should go into the Commons and start our search. Thomas, just focus on all of your sides, excluding Deceit." Logan instructed, everyone sinking down. They all reappeared in the Commons, except for Virgil. Deceit was standing in the middle of the room.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Fighting, not technically murder but a fake person's death.

* * *

Roman drew his sword at the Snake.

"Ohohohoho! This is going to be fun! Oh! And you even brought Thomas, too. It'll make it all the more easy to take over your pathetic head!" Deceit cackled and used his magic to summon dozens of rattle snakes. Roman started chopping the up with his sword. While busy, Deceit put a cage around the royal Prince. 

"Unhand me, you villian!" Roman shouted through the bars.

"No cando Prince Roman, I've already shackled Creativity and now I've got to break the heart." Deciet grinned. He summoned spiders and made them go towards Patton and Logan. Patton screeched.

"GET THE CREEPY CRAWLY DEATH DEALERS AWAY FROM ME!" Patton hid behind Logan. Then, once the spider got close, he ran around the room screaming. But Roman wasn't focused on that. Roman was chisling away the bars of the cage. He used all of his imagination and creativity to break the cage and send it flying. Deceit was stunned for a second but then added more spiders to the mod that was chasing the moral side. Deceit then made the creatures from the bottom of the ocean appear next to Logan. Logan actually screamed and made a book appear so he could hit the fish. Roman slayed all of the spiders and went to attack the fish next. Deceit made a fake copy of Virgil appear, but Roman, Logan and Patton didnt know it was fake. The deceitful side then made a sword appear and he held it to Virgil's throat.

"Surrender the mind to me or Anxiety gets it!" Deceit yelled. All the while, Thomas had snuck around Deceit and was behind him. Thomas tripped Deceit, which ended up with Virgil's head chopped clean off.

"NO!" Everyone screamed, except for Deceit of course.

"Well, I guess your host made the decision to kill Anxiety himself." Deceit shrugged and made the knife and the fish go away. Roman spawned in three swords, one for each of them. (Roman already had a sword, so he gave the third to Thomas) Deceit laughed.

"Interesting, you think I'm alone?" Deceit made copies of the dark sides before they got absorbed, including a fake Anxiety. "Get them!" Deceit yelled, and the copies got swords and started attacking. Roman made sure to get rid of the fake Anxiety first. Logan managed to get Fear and Lust. Patton got Greed and Depression. Thomas managed to get Anger and Recklessness. Roman got rid of Anxiety and Ignorance.

"Well, are you surprised now?" Roman spat.

"Yeah, actually.. I am. B-but you can do better than that!" Deceit stuttered, and looked down at his feet. Patton was clinging to them like his life depended on it. "You really think you can defeat me by.. clinging to my feet?" By this time, the swords were gone.

"I just needed to keep you from taking three steps to the right." Roman looked up and saw the real Virgil sitting on top of a storm cloud smirking. Deceit did the same thing I guess.

"wHAT!?" Deceit yelled as purple and yellow lightning zapped down onto him. Patton was sent flying back over to Logan. Virgil floated down. Roman was estatic to see his best friend alive.

"Virgil? You're really here?" Roman hugged Virgil.

"Hey." Virgil said, and Thomas came running over.

"Virgil! You came back!" Thomas also hugged Virgil.

"I couldn't stay away.. If Deceit's gonna treat me like a light side, then I might as well be one, right? You got room for.. one more?" Anxiety asked, clearly nervous.

"Of course!" Thomas said, offended that he would even ask. Logan pushed them aside.

"Save the hugs for after the fight! Look alive!" Logan shouted, watching as Deceit got up. The deceitful side had magic in his hands.

"Virgil Sanders? Does every side that comes in contact with Thomas turn TRAITOR?!" The room turned into a blue hue and Roman felt extreme sadness, making him cry. It seemed as though Virgil was unfazed. His best friend wiped away a tear.

"I've. Felt. Worse." Virgil said, using his thunder and lightning powers to break the affect, sending Deceit backwards. "Now, Deceit. Go back to the subconscious where you belong. That's an order." He growled. Roman stepped beside Virgil.

"What he said." Roman pointed to Virgil with his thumb. Virgil elbowed him as Deceit went running back to the subconscious. Patton came up.

"Now, we need to talk about what happened and HOW YOU DID THAT YOURE MY IDOL! Also HOW DARE YOU KEEP AWAY YOUR FEELINGS FROM US WE COULD HAVE HELPED YOU!" Patton was torn between praising Virgil and scolding him. Roman is too.

"Shuuuut uuuuup..." Virgil whined. That was the Emo Nightmare he knew.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of depression

* * *

Virgil was chilling out in his room when Deceit came in and used chains to tie him up.

"Now, it's time for me to take over the mindscape. Have fun being the leader of the Dark Sides. I'm going  ** _Light_**." Deceit cackled, sinking out. Immediately after he left, Virgil began to try and take the chains off. After thirty minutes of trying, he got the chains off. He moved his room back to the Light Side. The others were never this rude to Virgil. He guessed they did actually care. He made a thunder cloud, (Having a thunder cloud with lighting coming from it for a logo was pretty handy) and got on it. Virgil then teleported into the Commons, on his could of course. Thomas, Logan, Roman and Patton were all fighting copies of the dark sides, including himself. Of course Deceit would put him in there. He saw Patton look up and see him. Virgil just waved. After all of the copies had been defeated, Patton clung to Deceit's feet. 

"You think you can defeat me by.. clinging to my feet?" Deceit asked, amused.

"I just needed to keep you from taking three steps to the right." Patton said, looking up at Virgil. Virgil raised his hand and made some purple and yellow lightning appear, then smirked. Anxiety lowered his hand quickly and the lightning zapped at Deceit. It flung Patton back, and Virgil felt a little guilty about it.

"wHAT!?" Deceit yelled before getting zapped. Virgil stepped off his cloud and floated down, to where his best friend Roman stood.

"Virgil? You're really here?" Roman asked, hugging him.

"Hey." Virgil said, hugging him back. Thomas ran over and hugged him.

"Virgil! You came back!" Virgil hugged Thomas back.

"I couldn't stay away.. If Deceit's gonna treat me like a light side, then I might as well be one, right? You got room for.. one more?" Virgil asked, nervous whether or not they would still like him.

"Of course!" Thomas seemed offended. Logan pushed past.

"Save the hugs for after the fight! Look alive!" Logan shouted, watching as Deceit got up. The deceitful side had magic in his hands.

"Virgil Sanders? Does every side that comes in contact with Thomas turn TRAITOR?!" The room turned into a blue hue and everybody felt extreme sadness. Virgil was surprised at first but then realized what he felt during his depression was much worse. He wiped away a tear.

"I've. Felt. Worse." Virgil said, using his thunder and lightning powers to break the affect and send Deceit flying back. "Now, Deceit. Go back to the subconscious where you belong. That's an order." He growled. Roman stepped beside Virgil.

"What he said." Roman pointed to Virgil with his thumb. Virgil elbowed him as Deceit went running back to the subconscious. Patton came up.

"Now, we need to talk about what happened and HOW YOU DID THAT YOURE MY IDOL! Also HOW DARE YOU KEEP AWAY YOUR FEELINGS FROM US WE COULD HAVE HELPED YOU!" Patton was torn between praising Virgil and scolding him. But that's Patton for ya.

"Shuuuut uuuuup..." Virgil whined playfully. Why did he ever want to leave?

 


End file.
